


A Lie in the Hand

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau needs her classmate and best friend Molly to lie to her dad for her.





	A Lie in the Hand

“I should warn you,” Beau said, putting out her cigarette on the white wooden fence post as they turned the corner that lead up to her house. “My dad thinks we’re dating.”

Molly froze, his eyes widening. “He what? Why?”

She shrugged and paused at the bottom of her driveway, hitching her backpack up higher on her shoulder. She was trying to look nonchalant but he could see the storm brewing in her eyes. “He assumed. I didn’t try to dissuade him.”

“Why the fuck not? You want him to think we’re dating? I’m a tiefling, there’s no way your dad approves of that, it took weeks before he would even let me in his house. How is he okay with letting me in his daughter?”

“First of all, that’s the most goddamn disgusting thing I’ve ever heard. Give me a fucking second, my brain just malfunctioned.” She took a deep breath in through her nose and then let it out in a sigh. They both shivered in disgust. “Second, to answer your question, he doesn’t like it. He prefers it to the alternative.”

“What’s the worse alternative to dating a tiefling?”

“Dating a girl.”

Molly blinked in confusion for a second before he was hit by a wave of understanding. “Oh. He doesn’t know. How can he not know, you can’t go five minutes without mentioning how hot Serena Williams and Ronda Rousey are!”

Beau refused to look at him and ran a hand over the stubble of her undercut nervously. “He told me, when he confronted me about you, that he didn’t approve but for a while he was worried I was gay so he’d give me time to get over whatever phase I’m in.” She cleared her throat and fiddled with the ends of her uniform shirt. “He told me that he had been talking about sending me away. But he put that on hold when he figured out we were together.”

Molly was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say, not sure if anything he could say right now could make this better. He started by giving her a small smile. “You think maybe we should tell him I’m not really a boy?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “I think that’s the last thing we need to tell him. He doesn’t care about what I feel or what you are, he only cares about appearances. Right now it appears that his totally straight, rebel daughter has a tiefling boyfriend and he’s rolling with it. I turn eighteen in a year and until then I can roll with it too. I won’t ask you to pretend to be something you’re not, but could you just not… tell him the truth unless he outright asks you about it?”

“Beauregard, you’re my best friend-”

“What about Yasha?”

“Yasha is my sister, she doesn't count. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… You’re my best friend. I pretended to be your mother on the phone to get you out of detention, I pretended to have a deadly STD to get your hospital records, I pretended to be an amnesiac to get you out of that date with the football player your dad set you up with. I can pretend to be a straight boy for you.”

She stared at him for a moment, disbelief and hope in her eyes in equal measure. She wrapped her arms around him briefly, squeezing him before pulling quickly away. “Thank you,” she said quietly. She didn’t say it often, so her face contorted slightly like she was using a word she wasn’t sure of the meaning of. She cleared her throat and lead him into her house like she was walking into the gallows. “And if you say one smart fucking comment when he tells me to keep the bedroom door open I will fucking end you, I swear it.”


End file.
